Romancing the Troubadour
by Sara Jaye
Summary: A series of romantic drabbles, all starring Priscilla.
1. Sain: Oh Princess, My Princess!

This is the first in a collection of Priscilla drabbles. All are stand-alone oneshots, not bound by anything other than lots of love for the cute flame-haired healer. :)

*

It was late at night, and Priscilla groaned as a tap at her window jerked her out of a sound sleep. She dragged herself out of bed and over to said window.

"Who is it?" she yawned, almost annoyed...and then she saw who it was. And what was in his hand.

"Forgive me, Princess," he said, "I know it's late and I've disturbed your rest, but I couldn't sleep without seeing your beautiful face once more!"

Priscilla rolled her eyes. She most likely wasn't the first woman he'd approached with those words tonight, and wouldn't be the last. And the bouquet of flowers he held in his hand had probably been fuller earlier.

But like always, the fact that he was there at all made her happier than it should have. Sain was impossible to stay upset with for long, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd _felt _as happy as she did when he was near her. Maybe it was his personality, maybe it was his smile, maybe it was the way he could stay so positive even during the darkest times.

So she let him in, and he immediately fell to his knees before her, holding out the bouquet. She blinked.

"Sain?"

"Princess...this is hard for me to admit, as you're aware of my reputation," he said. "But I believe I've fallen for you. As beautiful as the other ladies of this army are, you are the first one to affect me in a way that I never thought possible!"

Was she dreaming? Was this the same Sain who flirted with one woman two seconds after another turned him away? Priscilla gave her shoulder a pinch and blinked twice. No, this definitely wasn't a dream.

"Sain..." She blushed furiously. "Is this true? How do I know you haven't said this to a dozen other girls before me?"

"You must believe me, Princess! And to prove my sincerity, tomorrow I'll announce our love to the entire army!" he said. "That is...if you'll have me. If not, I apologize for having wasted your time."

Priscilla knew it was probably in her best interests to turn him down. The other girls had warned her about him, and for good reason. How did she know he was serious? What if he ended up having second thoughts?

But her heart told her that even if it was a risk to accept him, it was a risk worth taking.

She smiled, took the flowers and gently pulled him up from his place on the floor.

"Yes. I will have you."

He joyfully pulled her into his arms, kissing her.


	2. Guy: Curious

This time when she approached him, he saw her coming. Or at least was aware of her presence before she spoke.

"Guy?"

"Y-yes, Lady Priscilla?"

"I wanted to ask you about something you said earlier...it could have just been my imagination, but it's been bugging me all evening," she said. Guy's stomach flip-flopped and he began to sweat.

"Er...what did I say? If I offended you somehow I'm really sorry!" he stammered.

"No, you didn't offend me. But..." She sat down beside him. "You sounded like you were going to say something else before you said _curious,_" she said.

Guy buried his face in his hand and groaned. _And here I thought I'd handled it brilliantly for once! Oh Guy, you never change._

"I...you caught me," he sighed. "What I meant to say was..." He swallowed, barely able to look her in the eye. "I-I think you're cute! Lovely, even! I got so nervous, though, I heard you were a noblewoman and I didn't know what someone like you would want to do with someone like me, and-"

Priscilla pressed her finger to his lips.

"I think you're cute, too."

"R-really?!"

She brushed her lips over his cheek, and Guy could have fainted with joy.


	3. Lucius: The Selfishness of Love

It was silly, it was all so very silly and childish. Her feelings for Raymond-no, _Raven_ now, the silly promise she held close to her heart and knew he'd never fulfill, and most of all her jealousy towards Lucius. It wasn't his fault Raven had changed over the years, hardened into a man she barely recognized.

But even so, Raven had still replaced her with Lucius as his most cherished person. And it _hurt._

"Lady Priscilla?"

She snapped back to here and now, blinking back tears. She was on the sidelines of the battlefield and had apparently nodded off during a conversation with this man. The object of her childish jealousy.

"Oh, I apologize," she said. "That was rude of me, to suddenly go so quiet in the middle of our talk."

"No, it's quite all right," Lucius said. "But...you looked as though something was troubling you. Might I be of assistance in any way?"

"It is nothing." Priscilla forced a smile. "Except...how do I say this..."

"Yes?"

"You're...beautiful, Lucius," she said, "your face is like that of a woman's...no, even more beautiful! Surely, even a few lords must have fallen for you..."

Luicus closed his eyes, his expression becoming grim.

"My appearance has brought me little to no fortune throughout my life," he said. "As a child, I was teased for it, and it's brought me unwanted attention from men who thought me a beautiful girl."

"Oh..." Priscilla bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, I...I didn't mean to bring back those memories! It's just that..." She sighed.

"What is it?"

"No, it's stupid."

"If it's bothering you so much, it's not stupid." Lucius placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please, tell me."

She swallowed, tears pricking at her eyes once more.

"You're so beautiful, such a kind person, and I've been jealous of you all this time!" she blurted out. "You've-_captivated_ Raymond in ways no one else ever could, he _listens_ to you when you speak, if it weren't for you he'd still be wanting revenge on House Ostia...you've done more for him than I ever could! But even knowing you've been so good for him I'm still jealous..." She was crying now. "I don't blame you if you're angry, I'm so selfish...you must think I'm a monster..."

He was still for a moment, and she waited for him to get angry. Or say something gentle but cruel to further rub salt into the wound. But instead, he laid a hand to her cheek, gently brushing away her tears with his fingertips.

"Lady Priscilla, please don't say such things about yourself," he said. "You're not selfish, and you're not a monster."

"But-"

"Raymond does care for you as much as he does for me," Lucius said. "He only pushes you away to protect you...he tried to do that to me as well. But you can't let him! He will listen to you, but only if you go to him."

She sniffled, leaning her cheek into his palm.

"Y-you really think so...?"

"I know so." He drew her closer. "And Lady Priscilla?"

"Y-yes?"

"You're quite beautiful yourself. Extrordinarily so, I must say."

The only response she could muster was a surprised squeak, and as he brushed his lips against her hair her face turned brighter than its shade.


	4. Heath: A Troublesome Wyvern

Sometimes Heath wondered if the army's steeds _liked_ playing matchmaker. He'd seen Hector and Florina brought together by an errant pegasus, Lowen's horse stop Rebecca from accidentally wandering into dangerous hunting territory at night...even Kent and Fiora's mounts had staged a near-fight just so their masters would have something to laugh about around the campfire later.

Even if they did, though, Heath never would have expected the same of Hyperion. Hyperion was always rambunctious, and eating the supplies wasn't anything new. But apparently, Heath's glances towards Priscilla weren't as discreet as he thought.

So he went to introduce himself to her, unaware of his steed's plot.

"My name's Heath," he said. "This here's Hyperion, he may look scary but he's harmless. I trust you'll be there if either of us get hurt?"

"Gladly," she said. "My name is Priscilla. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Heath."

"Right." He grinned. "I'm off. Hyperion, away!" The wyvern didn't move. "...huh? Hyperion, what's wrong?"

"He looks unwell," Priscilla said, a look of concern crossing her face. "But I don't see any injuries..."

"That's strange."

She checked Hyperion over for a moment, and Heath studied her. She was even prettier up close, he thought, and very pleasant to talk to as well.

"I think I've found the problem," she finally said. "From what I can see he apparently ate too much. His stomach is quite bloated."

"But I didn't feed him anything other than what I usually do..." He frowned. "Hyperion, did you eat something you weren't supposed to?"

"Actually, I did hear our merchant complain about missing supplies..." Priscilla laughed. "Looks like Hyperion's been snacking too much between meals."

"Hyperion, you know you're not supposed to eat things that aren't food!" Heath sighed. "This looks bad, I know...he's no angel but I always have more control over him than this, I swear!"

Priscilla smiled.

"Don't worry, Sir Heath. We'll just let this be our little secret."

"Oh, thank you...hey, maybe when he's feeling better I could take you flying," Heath offered. "Unless the thought scares you."

"It does, but I have a feeling you wouldn't let anything happen to me," she said, blushing a little. "I'd love to."

From the corner of his eye, Heath could swear he saw Hyperion grin.


	5. Erk: Enough

Priscilla tightened her fingers around her lover's as they approached Carleon manor.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"No. Actually, I don't think I've ever been more afraid than I am right now," he sighed. "Barring the fight against Nergal and the fire dragon, that is..." He glared down at his formal wear; everyone at castle Reglay had assured him he looked perfect, but when he looked at himself all he saw was a old frumpy-faced mage playing dress-up.

"Erk, don't worry so much! My parents will love you," Priscilla said.

"But what if my talent and connection to Lord Pent isn't good enough? What if they can't get over my being a commoner? What if I say or do something foolish?!" Erk let go of her hand, glaring at the sweat beginning to drip from it. "I can't do this...maybe you should consider other options, just in case they hate me."

For a moment he thought she was going to cry, but the sad look on her face was quickly replaced with a determined glare.

"Don't say that! Erk, when you confessed your love for me you promised you'd stay by my side forever," she said, "and I'm _holding_ you to that even if I do have to fight for it."

"I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are." She pulled out a handkerchief and dried his hand off. "I love you, Erk, and that's all that matters to me."

There was nothing but sincerity in her words and expression, and Erk remembered the reason he'd fallen for her in the first place. He smiled and clasped her hands in his.

"I love you too," he said. "And you're right. If they don't like me, I'll just work harder to win them over." He kissed her, and she smiled.

"But you won't have to, because I know they will."

Hand in hand, they approached the gates and waited for the guard to let them in.


	6. Raven: A Promise to Keep

_You said when I grew larger, you'd take me as your bride. ...it was a child's game, but I am still a child. Please...let me stay by your side. Don't make me suffer in loneliness anymore._

He'd cast her aside shortly after, and she'd run away in tears. He'd done it to protect her, the man he'd become wasn't the boy who made that silly promise. It was better this way.

But when he remembered those days of her clinging to his side, the way her smiles and laughter made _him_ smile, wiping away her tears as he promised they'd meet again someday, he questioned whether it was truly the right choice.

She was of House Carleon now, Cornwell was dead and buried. But in spite of everything they were bound by blood, and that would never change no matter how much he tried to distance himself from her.

"Lord Brother..."

Her tearstained face and folded hands made her look less the woman she was and more the little girl he'd left behind.

"Priscilla." He sighed. "You must understand, I don't feel about you the way you do about me. I can't keep that promise."

"I...I know, Raymond. I never truly expected it of you," she said sadly.

"But it wasn't fair of me to push you away like that," he continued. "I know I don't act like it, but I have missed you. And I do love you, sister."

"...you mean that, Raymond?"

"Yes." He cupped her chin in his hand. "I'll never leave you behind again, Priscilla. And that's a promise I'll do my best to keep."

She threw herself into his arms, crying with joy.


	7. Oswin: A Knight's Honor

She couldn't tell whether it was out of concern or guilt, but Sir Oswin insisted on protecting her throughout the remainder of their war. If she found herself overwhelmed by enemies, he was there to help her in an instant. Whenever she needed a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on, he held her in his arms and let her lament.

Before long, she was going out of her way to help and support him as much as she could. The night Lord Hector discovered Oswin had lied to him about his brother's death, she reassured him it had been for the best, that Lord Hector would eventually forgive him.

The morning after the war finally ended, he approached her and knelt before her.

"Lady Priscilla," he began, "we've become rather close in the last many months, haven't we?"

"I think so," she answered. "I want to thank you for all you've done for me...but why? You were sworn to Lord Hector, and yet you chose to remain with me."

"He gave me leave after realizing you would need me more," he said. "At first I simply protected you because you were so vulnerable from the revelation the reason behind House Cornwell's fall. But when you recovered, I realized I'd fallen in love with you." He clasped her hands in his own. "I wish to take you back to Ostia and marry you, if you don't object."

"S-Sir Oswin!" she gasped. "This is so sudden...I..."

"You don't have to answer me right away."

She smiled.

"I accept. Because I have fallen for you as well."


	8. Serra: The Trouble With Boys

This last pairing is a surprise and won't be revealed until the end... ;)

*

Some days, Priscilla found it tiresome having so many men who fancied her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their flattery or their company, and it was good to know someone would help her out during battle when she needed it.

But the constant flirtations, being treated as a fragile doll or unapproachable goddess, not to mention the worry that Raven might cause serious bodily harm to one of them was wearing down her patience.

And sometimes, she wondered if this was why she wasn't as close to the girls as she could be. Were they jealous? Did they secretly hate her for stealing the hearts of all those men?

So the next day, she chose to be only among other girls. She went riding with Isadora, helped Rebecca make lunch for everyone, picked flowers with Nino, listened to the pegasus knight sisters' banter...but the most memorable part of the day was visiting the shops with Serra.

"I'm surprised you wanted to hang out with us girls for a change," the cleric said. "I mean, with all the men who-"

"Oh, Elimine, please don't bring that up!" Priscilla groaned, immediately feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so angry...it's just...I'm sick of it! These men are wonderful, and yet..."

"They treat you like glass and won't bother getting to know the real you?" Serra nodded. "Men are horrible like that, even the sweet ones are only interested in our beauty and charms. Why, I've had so many men declare their love for me I can't even tell who's being sincere anymore!"

Priscilla nodded; she knew Serra was exaggerating as usual, but her words were still a comfort.

"I just wish someone would like me for myself...because they think _I'm_ wonderful, not just because I'm 'like a princess' or whatever compliments they keep trotting out," she sighed.

"You _deserve_ someone like that. All girls do," Serra said, then a wicked grin crossed her face. "And if men can't give that to us..."

A rush of confidence and impulse struck Priscilla, and before she knew it her lips were pressed against the other girl's.


End file.
